Hielo contra Fuego
by inayaon
Summary: Un "pequeño" problema surge en el instituto alien   ¿qué pasará después?   Nagumo/Kii/Suzuno
1. Chapter 1

¡HOLA! esta historia surge gracias a la asombrosa creatividad de toaneo07

El me dio la oportunidad de ocupar su idea y yo sólo la desarrollé como mi loca mente me dio a entender

En fin...

* * *

_Capítulo 1: Hagámoslo_

La historia comenzó desde que el gran Haruya Nagumo se declaró a Kii Fumiko, tras la constante presión de sus amigos Hiroto y Midorikawa ,lo cual no fue muy buena manera de convérselo.

Nagumo sabía muy bien que Kii sentía algo por él, pues Urvida le había sacado tal valiosa información a su amiga con unas cuantas cervezas y Urvida le había contado esto a Nagumo, pues según ella, debía tomar cartas en el asunto.

Suzuno sabía que Nagumo moría por Kii, pero el muy "cobarde" no había querido aceptarlo, tal vez al albino no debía importarle, demasiado la vida de su amigo ¿no?, pero el problema es que él también estaba enamorado de Kii, un problema un poco grave.

Por otro lado Hiroto y Midorikawa animaron a Nagumo a declararse de la forma más tonta ,pero regularmente empleada por muchos, embriagándolo y prácticamente arrastrándolo a la habitación de la chica con un ramo de flores y cantando con una voz más o menos entendible ,cantaron _And I love her_ de los Beatles con el acompañamiento del guitarrista Hiroto, al oír la canción, Urvida una cómplice más, despertó a Kii quien abrió la puerta, observando a sí a Nagumo que se tambaleaba y le ofrecía el ramo y decía un montón de cosas no entendible hasta que llego a lo principal.

– ¿quieres ser mi novia? –ante tal "declaración", la chica lo abrazó y besó mientras que el chico correspondía y le decía suavemente –tomaré eso como un sí –mientras tanto Urvida aprovechó la guitarra de Hiroto para comenzar a entonar otro éxito de los Beatles: _twist and shout_ con las súper voces de los medio sobrios Midorikawa y Hiroto, más bien borracho, ni ellos mismo se salvaron de estar sobrios, cabe destacar que esa fue una noche no muy normal.

Mientras la feliz reunión sucedía, un joven de cabellos blancos temblaba de ira en la soledad de su oscura habitación, pues esas risas y esa canción solo podía significar algo: _Kii le había dicho que sí_.

**-/-**

Volviendo a la actualidad, en el cuarto de un joven de cabellos rojos se encontraba en compañía de una joven de piel morena y cabello vinotinto, los dos se encontraba abrazados y a la vez sentando en la cama del dueño de la habitación.

-ya tenemos dos años como novios –decía el chico con un tono extraño, que hizo que kii sospechara lo que quería decir el pelirrojo.

-y eso que tiene que ver Haruya Nagumo –menciono con un tono de enojo ,siempre que se refería con su nombre completo ,era clara señal de su enojo y pronta frustración ,pero igual nagumo siguió con lo suyo acercándose un poco más a ella con una sonrisa seductora.

–ya es tiempo amor-susurro con un tono de seducción, en ese momento kii supo a que se refería su novio.

-p-pero aún no ¡pervertido! –contestó poniéndose un poco roja por tal petición, nagumo arqueo una ceja pero no dejando a un lado su deseo.

-vamos, sólo déjate llevar –dijo Nagumo para luego besarla y recostarla en su cama, cosa que la chica correspondió mientras mostraba una ligera tensión en todos los músculos de su cuerpo.

Por otro lado, a parte que de lo que sucedía de la pareja, Suzuno se había separado de sus amigos desde que Nagumo era novio de Kii ,pues además de que sentía que sobraba, era incómodo para él estar cerca de ellos, sin embargo, siempre estaba pendiente de todo pues sabía que su oportunidad llegaría…

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Nagumo, el ambiente comenzaba a tomar una atmosfera de lujuria, paso a paso, pero igual notoria.

-entonces ¿qué dices?-pregunto impaciente mientras se separaba de los labios de la chica.

-que aún no estamos listos –dice Kii luego de besar la frente del pelirrojo.

-pero Keeve….

-¡no me digas así! No me gusta-afirmo con un tono de enojo y pena.

-bueno **Kii**, entonces ¿sí?-volvió a insistir con una mirada de suplica, la morena comenzaba a perder contra la petición de su novio pero debía ser fuerte.

-¡qué no!

-por favor….-suplico aun mas mientras daba algunos besos en la mejilla y cuello de la chica, quien gemía levemente por esas caricias.

-pero ah…-suspiro de repente kii mientras miraba a su novio a los ojos – ¿y si me pasa algo?

-¿qué te puede pasar?-pregunto nagumo sonriendo levemente victorioso.

-un bebé aún no está en mis planes…-susurro kii.

-claro que no pasará-aseguro nagumo, dándole seguridad a la joven.

-y ¿si sí pasa?-volvió a preguntar con inseguridad, nagumo rodo los ojos y la volvió a besar, un beso lleno de lujuria, mas de parte del pelirrojo, al separarse acerco su labios a la oreja de kii y con una voz llena de placer le susurro.

-no va a pasar nada, confía en mí- tal acción causo que se le erizara la piel a kii, quien se sonrojo a más no poder, La joven volvió a suspirar de forma resignada.

–Está bien Burn - dijo sonrojada kii.

Nagumo sólo se limitó a sonreír triunfalmente y comenzó a besarla por el cuello, le quitó la blusa y comenzó a besar sus hombros, la recostó de nuevo en su cama y lentamente bajó su falda, se detuvo y la observó atentamente.

-continúa quieres –dijo con un tono molesto y muy sonrojada la morena con el ceño fruncido

-está bien, está bien –luego siguió besándola durante un buen tiempo, se puso sobre ella y la besó en los labios mientras que sus manos desabrochaban el sostén de la chica, cuando lo quito comenzó a tocar sus senos, ante tal acto la chica se estremeció un poco, por lo que él la besó rápidamente, ella lo abrazo por el cuello y se puso sobre el para desabotonar su camisa mientras besaba su pecho, bajó los pantalones del chico y se detuvo de repente.

-¿qué pasa? –preguntó el chico notando la acción de kii y sobre todo su rostro, se notaba que estaba preocupada.

-¿va a dolerme? –dijo ella con una voz preocupada, nagumo rodo los ojos y solo se limito a sonreírle a la morena.

-no te preocupes porque yo seré tu guía –él volvió a ponerse encima de ella bajo lentamente su mano y comenzó a masturbarla, ella comenzó a gemir por lo que Nagumo se detuvo y se recostó junto a ella.

-¿ya estas lista?

-¿lista?

-sí, ¿quieres que continúe?

-s-sí.

-de acuerdo.

Nagumo se despojó de su única prenda y comenzó a lamer y morder los pezones de la chica quien seguía gimiendo mientras que con sus dedos seguía estimulando a la joven.

-no…Aguanto…más Nagumo-menciono entre cortado por el placer que subía por todo su cuerpo.

-espera, ya voy a entrar –dijo mientras se introducía dentro de ella-voy a entrar suave ¿de acuerdo?

-s-sí.

En ese momento ambos gimieron fuertemente y Nagumo comenzó a moverse dentro poco a poco hasta que –ya viene Kii, ¿lo hago dentro?

-¡como quieras! –dijo mientras se aferraba a la espalda del chico.

Entonces lo inevitable sucedió…

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿les gustó? espero que sí

¡Gracias toaneo07! debo decir que él añadió muchas ideas/opiniones/puntos de vista, pues el tiene derechos de autor ñ_ñ

y ¿por qué los beatles? pues porque los estaba escuchando cuando empezé a escribir la historia ¬¬

espero que halla sido de su agrado...

¿reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! esta historia va en progreso y esta quedando bien...creo ¬¬

y sí, ¡Viva tú Toaneo07!

* * *

_Capítulo 2: La noticia_

Dos meses después:

-¿Qué?

-así es Nagumo -aseguro de nuevo la morena, frente a ella se encontraba Nagumo con una mueca de disgusto y perplejidad.

-¿cómo pudo pasar esto?

-por favor no me hagas reír, bien sabes cómo paso

-¡no!, esto es un error

-míralo por tu cuenta –y la chica le lanzó la prueba de embarazo que indicaba positivo, Nagumo solo abrió los ojos al ver tal objeto.

-pero… ¡no puede ser cierto!

-es la novena prueba que me hago y al igual que las otras es positiva, entiéndelo, estoy embarazada ¡vas a ser padre! –dijo muy entusiasmada por la noticia. Kii desde que era niña siempre había querido ser madre, aunque lo sería desde joven, igual la noticia le alegraba, y más, pues sabía que tendría el apoyo de su novio, pero…

-¡no!, no quiero a esa, esa, ¡esa cosa!, así que deshazte de él -aseguro con un tono de enojo mientras se separaba de la joven, Kii abrió los ojos por tales palabras.

-¿qué? –La joven simplemente no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, por lo que la reacción que se le vino a la mente fue empezar a llorar -¿cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Es tu hijo Haruya Nagumo!

-pues ya te lo dije, no lo quiero -dijo fríamente el pelirrojo que a la vez lanzaba una mirada gélida a la morena.

-pero es tu...-quiso hacerlo entrar en razón, pero fue interrumpida por Nagumo.

-¡CALLATE!, de una maldita vez entiéndeme, no-lo-quie-ro -volvió a hablar pero con enojo en su palabras, las cuales hirieron mas a Kii quien trataba de evitar que las lagrimas salieran a flotes, cabe destacar que no pudo lograrlo.

-¡ERES UN ESTUPIDO! –y dándole una bofetada, la chica salió corriendo de la habitación del pelirrojo, quien solo se sobo el lugar del golpe y con una mirada de enojo y seriedad exclamó

-es que, esto no puede estar pasando, yo el gran Nagumo ¿padre? ¡NI LOCO!–luego tomó una maleta y comenzó a guardar su ropa, su celular, además todo el dinero posible y un balón oscuro el cual pateo y al instante desapareció.

Mientras tanto Urvida se encontraba con Keeve quién seguía llorando en su recamara, la morena pidió a grito la presencia de la peli azul, quien sin dudarlo fue en su ayuda.

-calma Kii, calma -decía mientras la abrazaba cariñosamente, tratando que su amiga recuperara poco a poco la calma, que al final lo logro o al menos lo suficiente para hablar.

-pero Yagami ¿es qué no lo entiendes?-pregunto afligida mientras las lagrimas salían entre sus ojos.

-si entiendo, no te preocupes -trato de ayudar a su amiga, pero sabía bien que si ella estaría en la misma situación se sentiría devastada.

-¿qué voy a hacer ahora? -pregunto Kii mientras sentía un temor crecer en su pecho, pensaba que si Nagumo estuviera a su lado, las cosas seria mejores, pero con la actuación del pelirrojo, la presión termino cayendo a sus hombros.

-un bebé es especial, ya veremos cómo lo arreglamos -Urvida trataba de subirles lo ánimos.

-ese imbécil, como cree que voy a deshacerme de él.

-ya te dije amiga, sabremos qué hacer.

-acompáñame a hablar con él -aseguro decidida mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas, que a la vez se dirigía a la puerta.

-de acuerdo, vamos -dijo siguiendo a su amiga sin rechistar.

Ambas chicas se dirigieron a la habitación de Nagumo, tocaron la puerta, varias veces pero no escucharon sonido de existencia alguna en el lugar, por lo que Yagami abrió de golpe la puerta pero no había nadie.

-no está -dijeron al mismo tiempo las dos jóvenes al ver la habitación vacía.

-ese cobarde se fue –dijo un joven de cabellos albinos entrando al lugar, las dos chicas voltearon a verlo sorprendidas.

-¿qué? –dijeron ambas chicas.

-que Nagumo se fue -dijo con fastidio al repetir lo obvio, pensamiento que tenía el albino.

-¿cómo lo sabes? –pregunto Kii intrigada y enojada por ver que Nagumo había escapado.

-el muy tonto se llevó al balón de caos, sentí la energía porque yo estoy familiarizado con ella y vine de inmediato pero ya no estaba -dijo con enojo Suzuno.

-¿puedes rastrearlo? –cuestionó Kii esperanzada, esperanzada de que pudiera hacer entrar en razón a Nagumo o golpearlo hasta no mas poder.

-no, sólo siento la energía pero no puedo seguirlo si no estoy con el -dijo con un tono de derrota Suzuno.

-¿qué voy a hacer ahora? –dijo la joven poniéndose las manos en la cara y sentándose en la cama

Yagami y Suzuno la miraron intrigados, aunque la chica la vio con tristeza.

-¿qué ocurre chicas? –preguntó Suzuno al sentir que no sabía algo.

Kii estaba en shock y empezó a llorar por lo que Urvida suspiró y le contó a Suzuno lo que sucedía. Suzuno al principio dejo de moverse para después ponerse nervioso por la situación.

-¿entonces…esta?

-sí, embarazada -aseguró Yagami viendo al joven, el albino trago saliva mientras levemente se ponía mas pálido de lo que estaba.

Suzuno sintió que todo se derrumbaba, ya no habría un ella y un él, estaba deshecho, era de seguro, mientras que un aura lo cubría, lo cual notaron las chicas.

-¡Yagami!, cállate -afirmo Kii al notar que no era el momento, además que le preocupo como reaccionó Suzuno.

-tranquila amiga, todo se solucionará -dijo tratando de ser reconfortarte la peli azul.

-pero Hitomiko me hará muchas preguntas, ¡me echará de la casa! -dijo Kii pensando sobre ese asunto.

Por otro lado Suzuno se recupero y veía detenidamente a Kii, en ese momento él joven comprendió que esa era la oportunidad que buscaba desde hace mucho tiempo y entonces dijo –claro que no Kii

-¿cómo?

-pues desde hoy yo...yo...yo seré el padre de ese bebé -aseguró, decidído antes la miradas atónitas de las dos chicas.

-¿QUE?

* * *

Lo que me gustaría decir es que ¡Me gusta que les guste! ñ_ñ

Curiosidad: este capítulo empezó con un ¿Qué? y terminó con un ¿QUE? jeje...

Esto va a ponerse interesante, no dejen de leer y... ¿reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

La historia está progresando...

y Suzuno no será villano ¬¬...

* * *

_Capítulo 3: Oportunidad_

El plan era todo un éxito. Suzuno y Kii ya habían hablado con Hitomiko, Suzuno le dijo que buscaría un empleo de medio tiempo pero que necesitaban seguir viviendo ahí, Hitomiko los felicitó por su responsabilidad y ganas de salir adelante por lo que se comprometió a pagar todos los gastos médicos y los que un embarazo implica, además estaba feliz de que pronto habría un pequeño bebé. La única condición que puso fue que ambos debían ayudar en la casa y seguir estudiando además de que tendrían que compartir la misma habitación.

-bien, ya estoy aquí –dijo Suzuno mientras ponía dos maletas en el piso de la nueva habitación.

-déjame ayudarte –respondió Kii mientras dejaba de sacudir un guardarropa.

-no, no, mejor descansa –le dijo el chico mientras la abrazaba y la sentaba en la cama. Luego se paró frente a ella y dijo con cara de tristeza –creo que dormiré en el suelo.

-¿por qué? -pregunto Kii mientras un leve, muy leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro.

-pues no es correcto que me duerma contigo, tu y yo no somos nada al fin de cuentas.

-perdóname Suzuno -susurro un poco apenada.

-no te preocupes –le sonríe y luego le preguntó -¿cuántos meses tiene?

-dos -afirmo la morena alzando dos dedos frente al albino quien por la manera que dijo Kii, levemente una sonrisa apareció, que fue notada por Kii, quien igual sonrió.

-ya veo, mañana iremos a que te revisen, Hitomiko ya sacó una cita.

-está bien –ambos se miran tiernamente –gracias Suzuno.

-no hay de que –se inclinó y beso la frente de Kii, provocando que se sonrojara un poco mas ante aquel fugaz contacto –ahora vuelvo, debo ir a preparar la cena.

-¿sabes cocinar?

-claro, Hitomiko explota mis extraordinarios dotes culinarios y me ha obligado a preparar la cena diariamente para todos -dice sin importancia pero Kii notó que lo dijo con un poco de molestia, es compresible, hacer mas de 40 platos de comida para los habitantes de la casa era estresante, y peor si el 60% de esos platos eran para Midorikawa.

-puedo ayudarte -pidió con una mirada que haría que cualquiera haría lo que fuera, pero Suzuno se contuvo.

-no hace falta, mejor descansa por un momento.

-gracias de nuevo -dijo con una gran sonrisa hacia el albino.

-no hay de que –el joven salió y Kii se levantó de la cama, y tomando la escoba comenzó a limpiar su nueva habitación.

La habitación que Hitomiko les había dado era mucho más grande que las otras, había estado vacía por años por lo que tenía polvo por todos lados, Suzuno ya había llevado las pertenecías de ambos ahí pero habría que acomodar todo y eso es exactamente lo que Kii hacía.

-Valla por fin acabe –dijo mientras se recostaba y miraba que todo estaba limpio y reluciente. La soledad de aquel momento hizo que recordara algunas cosas por lo que empezó a llorar nuevamente pero se dio ánimos pensando en que no estaba sola contaba con sus amigos y ahora con Suzuno –_no estaré sola jamás_ –sonrió para después quedarse profundamente dormida.

**…**

-Kii despierta –una dulce voz le hablaba por lo que abrió lentamente los ojos y se incorporó.

-¿qué pasa? -pregunto aun adormilada.

-toma –le extendió un plato con arroz y ensalada, quien fue tomado por la morena–es tu cena.

-¡oh!, gracias –respondió mientras tomaba el plato y comenzaba a comer.

-te dije que descansaras -dijo con fingida seriedad Suzuno.

-eso hice, recuerda que cuando llegaste estaba dormida -contraataco Kii mientras se llevaba una gran porción de arroz a la boca.

-si pero también cuando llegué me di cuenta de que todo ya estaba acomodado -dijo viendo toda la habitación.

-¿qué tiene de malo ayudar? –reprochó mientras ponía el plato vacío sobre su buró.

-te puedes hacer daño -dijo con preocupación el albino.

-pero si no hago nada me sentiré como una inútil.

-bueno está bien, ya entendí. Dame tu plato lo llevaré a la cocina –la joven le dio el plato y el chico salió de la habitación.

Kii aprovechó que Suzuno había salido y se puso su bata de dormir que era un blusón casi transparente, de color rosa que dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Cuando el joven llegó casi se desmaya de semejante sorpresa –_Kii está increíble….maldito Nagumo_ –pensó y se quedó estático ahí en la puerta.

-será mejor que nos durmamos ya ¿no lo crees? –dijo la chica mientras se metía a la cama.

-sí –fue lo único que dijo mientras salía de su shock –entonces iré por una colchoneta, creo que Midorikawa tiene una –estaba a punto de salir cuando….

-no hace falta que duermas en el suelo –le respondió Kii mientras se arrimaba hacia la pared –la cama es muy grande, aquí cabes muy bien –dijo señalando un pequeño espacio.

-¿quieres dormir conmigo?-pregunto un poco incomodo, claro cuidando que no se notara.

-bueno si tu prefieres dormir en el suelo -dijo Kii rodando los ojos pero con una leve sonrisa.

-no, mejor si me duermo en la cama.

-pues apresúrate, ya tengo sueño -dijo mientras bostezaba.

Suzuno se quitó su camiseta, mostrando una muy torneada figura, Kii se puso muy roja y rápidamente volteo hacia la pared.

-¿qué ocurre Kii? –dijo al darse cuenta de su reacción.

-n-nada –respondió con nerviosismo.

Suzuno sólo sonrió y mientras subía el pantalón de su pijama y se abotonaba la camisa -¿apago la luz?

-si por favor-dijo aun con nerviosismo la morena.

El joven apagó la luz, un tenue rayo de luz se filtraba por la ventana lo que permitió que Suzuno viera por donde ir y no tropezara con los muebles. Cuando llegó a la cama se recostó, dándole la espalda a Kii.

–buenas noches a ambos.

-buenas noches Suzuno –la joven volteo hacia él y lo abrazo tiernamente luego se incorporó un poco y besó su mejilla –gracias Gazelle…-luego de decir eso la joven se quedó dormida, abrazándolo.

Suzuno sonrió ante tal acto de afecto pero luego se puso muy serio y pensó –_nunca en mi vida dejaré que me vuelvan a decir Gazelle….bueno sólo tú Keeve_ –bostezó y después, él también se quedó dormido bajo los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Pues espero que les halla gustado ñ_ñ y...

¡Feliz Año 2011!

¿reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

Agradesco sus comentarios, ¡gracias! y pido una disculpa, por la demora...

Sin más espero que todos esten disfrutando del 2011 ñ_ñ

* * *

_Capítulo 4: Revisión_

Estaban ahí, ambos con una cara de preocupación, lo que habían visto era algo que no se ve todo los días: mujeres casi dando a luz ahí en plena sala de espera, otras temblando de dolor y de vez en vez se escuchaban gritos de madres y llantos de bebés.

-Kii Fumiko –llamó la voz de la recepcionista

Ambos chicos se levantaron de su asiento mientras que una enfermera los guiaba al consultorio de un ginecólogo. Al abrir se quedaron sorprendidos al ver al padre de Goenji ahí dentro por lo que Kii se sintió un poco incómoda pero no le dio mucha importancia, al fin de cuentas él no los conocía a ellos. Por otro lado el padre de Goenji se sorprendió que ambos fueran tan jóvenes para ser padres pero decidió empezar con la consulta.

-tomen asiento por favor.

-sí –respondieron al mismo tiempo, obvio es por el nerviosismo, igual tomaron asiento.

-haber Kii Fumiko ¿cuántos años tienes? -pregunto el doctor Goenji

-17 años.

-¿cuántos meses de embarazo?

-dos.

-muy bien –luego se levantó de su silla y comenzó a palpar su vientre ante la atenta mirada de Suzuno –parece que todo está perfecto pero para estar seguros dentro de un mes debes venir a hacerte el primer ultrasonido ¿de acuerdo?

-sí.

-me da gusto que sean responsables ante este tipo de situaciones, felicidades futuros padres.

-gracias doctor pero dígame, ¿mi esposa necesita algún medicamento? –preguntó Suzuno sorprendiendo a los presentes.

_-¿esposa?_ –pensó Kii quien solo atinó a sonreír nerviosamente.

-por ahora no, todo está en orden. Si tienen algún problema llámenme –y les dio una tarjeta con su número telefónico –de ahora en adelante estaremos en contacto por siete largos meses –luego se despidió de los dos y les recordó que debían pedir su cita para el ultrasonido.

Ambos chicos salieron del consultorio, Kii miraba con emoción la vitrina de los cuneros, ahora estaba ansiosa de tener pronto a su bebé. Mientras tanto Suzuno estaba en la recepción programando su cita dentro de un mes.

Salieron del hospital, caminaban lentamente por la calle viendo con un poco de interés los alrededores, aunque seamos honesto, eso es falso, Kii sonreía de manera un poco fuera de lo común pensando en los recién nacidos que vio en el hospital mientras que Suzuno leía la orden médica con mucha curiosidad.

-ultrasonido obstétrico –dijo en voz alta el albino sacando de su pensamiento a la morena.

-¿qué?

-aquí dice que van a hacerte un ultrasonido obstétrico -dijo que a la vez señalaba la orden medica.

-entiendo –dijo mientras comía un trocito de sandía, que el albino no vio donde se lo compró -¿Suzuno?

-¿dime? -pregunto Suzuno con sumo interés.

-¿porque dijiste que soy tu esposa? -preguntó Kii mientras levemente un sonrojo adornado su rostro.

-no lo sé, sólo se me ocurrió y lo dije, ¿te molestó? -preguntó un poco incomodo mientras que se sonrojaba igual que Kii.

-no, para nada.

-¿puedo decirte así?-preguntó con inocencia Suzuno.

-claro, si quieres –dijo mientras volvía a comer otro trocito de sandía.

_Un mes después_

Kii daba vueltas y vueltas por el pasillo sentía que no podía aguantar más, Suzuno la acompañaba sujetándola suavemente del brazo hasta que ella no pudo más y se dirigió con una enfermera.

-¿cuánto tiempo más debo de esperar?

-solo un poco más, su vejiga ya casi está completamente llena, tome más agua por favor.

-más agua, ¿más agua? ¿¡MÁS AGUA! ya bebí como veinte litros y ¿todavía dice que tome más agua?, no, ya no puedo más -decía y gritaba mientras sus ojos brillaban, señal clara de que alguien terminara golpeado.

Suzuno estaba muy nervioso, nunca había visto a Kii tan molesta por lo que para calmarla decidió hacer lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza: _besarla_.

-señorita si no me llevan a hacer el maldito ultrasonido ahora juro que yo –no pudo terminar su frase pues en ese momento Suzuno la besó suavemente en los labios, Kii no supo que hacer, la enfermera solo sonrió por tal acción de cariño de parte de los futuros padres -yo, yo, yo voy por más…agua –Kii se separó de Suzuno y fue por un vaso más de agua.

-¿siempre es así? –pregunto la enfermera con una leve sonrisa, Suzuno no supo si era de compasión o burla pero bueno.

-no, ella siempre es muy tierna, solo cuando se enfada demasiado se altera un poco –dijo mientras la observaba bebiendo agua.

Kii sabía que ese beso no era correcto pero ¿a quién le importa?, ambos lo habían deseado desde hace mucho, al menos ella sí.

Media hora y tres litros de agua después, Kii se encontraba acostada, junto a ella estaba Suzuno sentado en un pequeño banco con un rostro lleno de curiosidad y a la expectativa.

-comencemos –dijo el médico –tal vez este un poco frío –menciono antes de untar un gel helado sobre el vientre de Kii.

-no está frío, ¡está helado! –Suzuno sonrió, pues recordó el lema de polvo de diamante, Kii al ver la sonrisa del albino le dio un leve zape que saco una leve carcajada del doctor y raro que se diga del albino. El doctor encendió la máquina de ultrasonido y pasó el transductor por toda la zona con el gel.

-miren ya se ve el bebé –señaló al feto que se apreciaba a pesar de su poco tiempo de gestación. Los dos sonrieron ante tal imagen, Kii apretó suavemente la mano de Suzuno y este también tomo la de ella.

Ambos salieron del hospital, de nuevo con una cita dentro de tres meses y con una linda sonrisa de satisfacción. Cuando llegaron a la casa, Kii mostró a todo ser viviente que encontraba a su paso, la imagen de su bebé, aquella imagen de un pequeño feto que en seis meses estaría con ellos.

* * *

Un poco ¿corto?, pues el siguiente estará mas largo ^^

espero que les guste, pues este tema es un poco difícil de abordar...


	5. Chapter 5

Enserio que hace AÑOS (bueno, sólo días, exageré ñ_ñ) que no subo nada de nada, disculpen pero trenía muchos trabajos que entregar, afortunadamente termine (si pase filosofía jeje) pero el lunes empieza mi semestre T^T es frustrante, prometo esforzarme.

Sin más aquí les dejo el...

* * *

_Capítulo 5: Antojos_

Eran las 12 de la noche, quien en su sano juicio pide helado de chocolate, quién ¡¿quién! , eso era lo que se preguntaba el pobre Suzuno con un bote de helado y entre otras cosas, caminando por las solitarias calles en plena noche.

Ya habían pasado otros tres meses desde que le habían hecho su primer ultrasonido (eso significa que ya tenía seis meses) y, para el desconcierto de todos, apenas comenzaba con los famosos antojos.

-típico ¿cierto? –dijo un chico de cabellos verdes mientras veía a Suzuno entrar a la casa con un bote de helado.

-hola Midorikawa –contesto, mientras bostezaba, luego reaccionó dándose la vuelta señalándolo con el dedo-¡Qué haces aquí a esta hora! –lo mira con intriga, sintiendo un leve presentimiento.

El chico se puso nervioso pero comprendió que debía decirle, para que seguirlo ocultando –pues los tres estamos buscando al "prófugo" e irresponsable de Nagumo.

-¿para qué? –dijo el joven con un tono de fastidio.

-pues debe hacerse responsable, es el padre -dijo como si fuera lo más obvio, bueno lo era, pero no él.

-¡te equivocas!, ahora el padre soy yo –fue lo que dijo mientras que una pálida mano cubrió su boca.

-calla Suzuno, podrían oírte –dijo en susurro un pelirrojo.

-¿Qué importa si alguien me escucha Hiroto? –mientras se soltaba del agarre del otro.

-si Hitomiko se entera, tu maravilloso plan se vendrá abajo tonto.

-porque gritan alguien puede, ¡ah! S-Suzuno, ¿qué haces aquí? –pregunto Urvida entre preocupada porque tal vez ya se había dado cuenta de su ilícito plan y extrañada de que fuese tan tarde y estuviera despierto, pero su mente se aclaró y – ¡ya sé!, antojos.

-exactamente –dijo con un tono de sufrimiento y resignación, todos vieron como un aura lo cubría, pero bueno, debía de aguantarlo.

-es tarde debes irte a dormir y a darle su pedido a Kii –tratando de ocultarlo pero…

-ya lo sabe Yagami –dijo Hiroto con un tono de _¿para qué ocultarlo más? _

-¿quién se lo dijo? –reprochó la chica mientras era rodeada por un aura oscura, señal de peligro.

Midorikawa empalideció y le hizo señas a Hiroto de que no lo delatara pero Hiroto se divertía mucho cuando ambos discutían por lo que con la cara más seria que pudo y tratando de no estallar de risa dijo –Midorikawa.

La chica se lanzó sobre el de inmediato y comenzó a golpearlo y patearlo mientras lo sermoneaba. Hiroto reía mientras que Suzuno tomo su bote de helado y se dirigió a su alcoba compartida, mientras pensaba que esos tres no tenían remedio, si encontraban a Nagumo o no en ese momento no importaba, lo único importante era llegar con el encargo de Kii antes de que ésta comenzara a estresarse o algo peor.

-Kii ya regresé.

-gracias Suzuno –respondió con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción y destapando el bote de helado de una manera rápida.

El chico la observaba con sorpresa pues a pesar de haberla visto comiendo un montón de cosa raras, con más hambre que Midorikawa después de un pesado entrenamiento de fútbol soccer, esto si se llevaba un premio.

_-¿quién más come helado de chocolate con limón y mostaza_? –pensaba el chico mientras también se preguntaba de dónde sacó ese limón y ese frasco de mostaza.

-¡me encanta esto! –gritó la chica con una alegría que, para a cualquiera contagiaría, pero Suzuno solo dejo caer una gota, claro que esta feliz comiendo helado…con limón y mostaza…pero helado al final.

-Kii, ¿no has pensado en tener tus antojos de día? –Ella lo ve mientras continúa comiendo helado con limón y mostaza –no es que me moleste –se apresuró a decir, debía de tener precaución, una vez le dijo algo a Kii y termino con serios golpes y moretones durante dos semanas –sólo que sería más fácil encontrar establecimientos abiertos y…

-shhh, calla –dijo ella dejando de comer, el pobre Suzuno enmudeció de espanto al creer que había cometido un error –mira –continuo ella dejando el bote vacío sobre el buró y tomando la mano de Suzuno, quien tras ese contacto se sonrojo.

Kii puso la mano del chico sobre su vientre, que había crecido bastante en estos días, y el chico sonrió al notar lo que quería la chica.

-¿lo sientes? –pregunto ella con curiosidad mientras que sus ojos brillaba de emoción.

-sí, ¡sí lo siento! –grito el joven emocionado, ella solo sonrió tiernamente.

-es la segunda vez en todo el embarazo que siento que patea –dijo mientras se incorporaba de la cama.

-es sensacional -dijo Suzuno con una felicidad, que nadie jamás, había visto.

-creo que también le gustará jugar futbol –aseguró Kii pensando sobre eso, pero de pronto trato de ponerse de pie.

-sí, e-espera ¿a dónde vas?

-con Urvida -dijo con simpleza.

-¿con Urvida?, ¿para qué? –dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-ella me pidió que cuando se moviera le avisara.

-entiendo… ¡espera! –gritó el, pues recordó que los tres estaban en la sala discutiendo pero fue muy tarde la chica ya había salido, tomó el bote de helado y corrió para alcanzarla pero cuando llegó, Kii ya estaba con ella.

-¡qué lindo! –dijo Urvida mientras sentía al bebé moverse, Kii solo sonreía.

Suzuno suspiró aliviado en eso escucho un pequeño ruido en la cocina, cuando entró vio a Hiroto y Midorikawa (lleno de moretones y rasguños) escondidos.

-¿qué hacen aquí?

-escuchamos que alguien venía y corrimos hacia acá pero cuando se dio cuenta de que era Kii, Urvida la alcanzó –dijo Hiroto -¿qué hacen esas dos? -preguntó

-el bebé se mueve y Kii le está mostrando a Urvida-dijo Suzuno simplemente mientras sonreía levemente.

-¡no puede ser! –Gritó Midorikawa, ambos chicos voltean a ver al peli verde

-¿qué ocurre? –pregunto Suzuno suponiendo que debe de ser algo malo.

-Kii se terminó el helado –dijo mientras lloraba sosteniendo el bote vacío. Suzuno y Hiroto cayeron al suelo.

Los tres volvieron a mirar a las chicas y sonrieron, no era común verlas de esa forma, se veían tan tranquilas, como si ambas fueran las más felices del mundo, sin duda aquel era un momento mágico para ambas.

-chicos -dijo Suzuno con una voz seria mientras que los otros lo volteaban a ver intrigados –por favor ya no busquen a Nagumo –ambos se miran –no echen a perder su felicidad –dijo Suzuno mientras volteaba a ver a Kii –más bien, nuestra felicidad –dijo para luego sonreír.

Midorikawa y Hiroto miran a Suzuno por un momento, analizándolo, a lo cual el albino se comenzó a incomodar, pero al final los dos se miraron y después a suzuno para después sonreír.

-está bien, ya no lo buscaremos - dijo Hiroto mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro del albino.

-lo haremos por ustedes –secundó Midorikawa.

-_gracias amigos_ –pensó Suzuno mientras salía de la cocina y se iba a su habitación.

Cuando Kii llegó, Suzuno estaba durmiendo, sonrió y luego se acostó a su lado –_consideraré tu petición, trataré de tener antojos por el día _–pensó mientras lo abrazaba, los abrazos la hacían sentir segura y muy feliz.

Mientras en la cocina los tres platicaban

-entonces ya no lo buscamos –decía Urvida mientras salía de la cocina.

-así es –respondió Hiroto siguiéndola con pasos lentos.

-¿qué haremos ahora? –pregunto Midorikawa siguiéndolos pero de pronto, Hiroto se montó a la mesa de la sala.

-¡tratar de conquistar al mundo! –contestó Hiroto con el tono de cerebro de animaniacs mientras comenzaba a reír con Midorikawa

-_par de tontos_ –pensó Urvida mientras se metía a su habitación –yo sé lo que haré ahora, ¡compras y fiesta! –dijo mientras sonreía entusiasmada y se dejaba caer en su cama.

* * *

Pues espero que les haya gustado, y espero que ahora sí no me tarde en publicar el siguiente...

gracias por leer, y por la espera... ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Ultimamente eh olvidado fanfiction TT^TT de nuevo a la escuela que triste...

Subiré algunos capitulos más que ya tengo (y que no eh subido)...

* * *

_Capítulo 6: Las compras_

Era un día soleado, perfecto para salir a pasear con la "familia". Los cinco chicos habían decidido salir para distraerse un poco, sobretodo Kii quién con el embarazo a tres meses de finalizar empezaba con los clásicos cambios de humor por lo que Yagami puso en marcha su primer plan: compras. Todos acabaron en un enorme centro comercial

-Midorikawa, Hiroto, vallan a comprar cosas para decorar el cuarto del bebé –ordeno Yagami mientras señalaba una tienda de decoración

-pero dormirá con nosotros –dijo Suzuno con cara de ¿para qué?

-¡ustedes vallan! –grito Yagami empujándolos fuertemente

- y Suzuno, ve a comprar juguetes

-¿juguetes?

-sí pero ¡ya! –le dijo señalando una enorme juguetería

Suzuno iba a reclamarle pero se lo impidió Midorikawa –vámonos o se pondrá peor –dijo temeroso

-pero quiero estar con Kii –replicó Suzuno

-entiende que quieren estar solas –le dijo Hiroto jalándolo del brazo para que no fuera con ellas

-¡no! Espera ah, Hiroto déjame ¡Kii! –los gritos de Suzuno fueron ignorados pues ambas chicas ya habían entrado a un establecimiento de cosas de maternidad y para los bebes, claro está.

Ambas estaban enternecidas pues todas las cosas eran muy pequeñas, comenzaron a comprar todo tipo de ropa pero de pronto

-¿qué es niño o niña? –preguntó Yagami que estaba por tomar un lindo vestidito morado

-no lo sé –dijo Kii quien sostenía una blusita rosa

-¿y entonces? –ambas se miraron -¿qué compramos? –dijo Yagami con frustración pues su plan estaba fallando

Por otro lado Midorikawa y Hiroto no se decidían porque pintura comprar

-Suzuno –llamó el peliverde

-qué –estaba desesperado, él ya había comprado todo tipo de juguetes interactivos y muñecos de peluche y ¿esos dos aún no decidían que pintura comprar? En verdad que sentía que estaba perdiendo la paciencia

-es niña o niño

-¿eso que tiene qué ver?

-pues no sabemos si compramos pintura rosa o azul –reclamó Hiroto

-es…

-¿es? –preguntan ambos chicos

-es que no lo sé –dijo poniendo una mano en la cabeza mientras los dos sólo lo miraban con una gotita en la cabeza -¡ya sé! Compren un color neutro

-¿color neutro? –Midorikawa lo mira

-sí puede ser un amarillo a un verde –respondió Suzuno sin darse cuenta de que acababa de causar un conflicto

-¡será verde! –gritó Midorikawa mientras tomaba un bote de pintura de ese color

-¡no! Va a ser amarillo –dijo Hiroto sosteniendo un bote de ese color

Ambos comenzaron a discutir, Suzuno estaba reprochándose a sí mismo ¿por qué tuvo que ir con ellos? Cuando de pronto

-¡hola! ¿qué hacen aquí amigos? –preguntó Endo

-hola Endo –dijo Hiroto

-hola Kido, Goenji, Fubuki y Tsunami –saludó Midikawa

-¿por qué discuten? –preguntó Goenji

-pues porque no se ponen de acuerdo en el color de la pintura –dijo Suzuno

-¿pintura?, ¿para qué? –pregunto Fubuki

-parte de decoración –contestó el peliblanco

-nosotros también vamos a decorar el club –les dijo Endo mientras les mostraba una cenefa de balones de soccer

-¿qué van a decorar ustedes? –pregunto Tsunami

-la habitación para el bebé –contestó Midorikawa, olvidando que no tenía que decir nada a nadie

-¿bebé? –preguntaron Aki y Haruna muy sorprendidas que en ese momento entraban a la establecimiento

Hiroto y Suzuno dirigieron una mirada psicópata a Midorikawa quien sólo atinó a sonreír con nerviosismo. Suzuno suspiró profundamente y –voy a tener un hijo –dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas, ya estaba por salir corriendo para no seguir siendo interrogado cuando tropezó con unos botes y sus bolsas cayeron al suelo dejando ver toda clase de ositos de peluche por lo que las managers sonrieron mientras exclamaban

–¡qué lindo osito Suzuno! –dijo Haruna sosteniendo un osito café el cual fue arrebatado por Suzuno para guardarlo

-eres muy lindo –dijo Aki

-que tierno eres –mencionó Haruna

-serás un padre exelente –le dijo Aki

-pero no seas demasiado consentidor –Haruna le guiña un ojo

Los chicos veían a Suzuno tratando de no estallar de risa el pobre albino estaba muy rojo mientras que las chicas lo abrumaban con toda clase de elogios cuando de pronto una pregunta los silencio a todos

-¿quién es la madre? –dijo Kido

-eso es algo que no…-Suzuno no terminó su frase pues

-hola chicos –saludo Yagami

-¿cómo están? –dijo Kii

Fue inevitable darse cuenta quién sería madre y rápidamente Haruna y Aki ya estaban junto a Kii haciéndole todo tipo de preguntas y lo más raro fue que Kii les respondía con una enorme sonrisa

Suzuno solo sonrió mientras que Yagami les aviso que se pospondrían las compras para después del segundo ultrasonido pues necesitaban saber el sexo del bebé.

Midorikawa recordó que los otros estaban ahí cuando Goenji tosió en señal de ¡hey aquí estamos!

-bueno pues ya nos vamos –dijo Suzuno tomando a Kii de la mano

-¿qué? No aún no terminamos de hablar –dijo Haruna

-pero podemos vernos un día de estos ¿cierto? –mencionó Aki

-claro, de hecho porque no hacemos un baby shower –dijo Yagami

-nos encantaría verdad Haruna

-claro

Las chicas empezaron a planear todo mientras que los chicos empezaban a charlar sobre….¡sí! Futbol soccer. Al parecer nadie se dio cuenta de la desaparición de Kii y de Suzuno.

Los dos caminaban lentamente por la calle, Suzuno sostenía sus bolsas pero de pronto Kii se detuvo y se sentó en una banca

-¿qué ocurre? –preguntó Suzuno muy preocupado mientras dejaba las bolsas en el suelo y se sentaba junto a ella

-sólo me agoté un poco, estoy un poco mareada y creo que voy a vo… -no puedo describir lo que sucedió pero afortunadamente Suzuno estaba junto a ella y no se llenó de lo que acababa de comer Kii. Ella sonrió apenada por lo que Suzuno solo sonrió amablemente mientras la ayudaba a levantarse y luego siguieron con su camino.

Cuando llegaron a casa los dos guardaron los juguetes y luego se pusieron a ver la televisión cuando de pronto llegaron los demás

-tendrás una fiesta –dijo Urvida muy emocionada

-¿fiesta? –pregunto Kii

-bueno para el bebé

-está bien pero cuando

-el próximo viernes

Las dos hablaron de lo emocionante que sería mientras que Hiroto había planeado una convivencia con Endo y los demás y les contaba a Midorikawa y Suzuno quienes mostraban poco interés pero de igual forma irían, pues Suzuno no iba a dejar a esas locas con Kii y el bebé.

* * *

Sólo espero que les haya gustado...

¡perdonenme!

¿review?


	7. Chapter 7

Esto se pone interesante, sin mencionar que mi tía creyó que estaba embarazada y que por eso le estaba preguntando algunas cosas...

En fin comenzemos...

* * *

_Capítulo 7: Baby shower_

Era una ocasión especial pues todas las chicas se habían reunido, el motivo: un bebé. Aki y Haruna estaban muy sorprendidas pues Natsumi ofreció que ocuparan su casa para reunirse y así es como todos terminaron ahí.

Las chicas estaban en la sala mientras que los chicos, ¡sí! Jugaban fútbol en el patio de atrás. ¿Por qué estaban afuera?, pues fue una orden impuesta por Yagami, si los dejaban no las dejarían platicas a gusto y Midorikawa se acabaría toda la comida.

-¡qué mala es Yagami conmigo! –lloraba Midorikawa mientras le daba un pase a Hiroto

-claro que no, es que le gustas –dijo Hiroto cuando recibió el pase

-¡eso no es cierto! –gritó mientras se ponía muy rojo

-entonces porque te sonrojas –gritó Osamu mientras le quitaba el balón a Hiroto

-es normal que una chica y un chico se gusten –dijo Hiroto al mismo tiempo que lo empujaba levemente por la espalda

Midorikawa solo sonrió y corrió hacia Osamu para recuperar el balón.

Por otro lado todas las chicas estaban entregando sus obsequios a Kii quien estaba muy contenta por tener unas amigas tan nobles. Rhionne le había regalado una pañalera, Maquia un pequeño cobertor, Urvida un montón de mamilas de todos tamaños y colores, Fuyuka le dio un juego de pequeñas sabanas, Haruna le dio dos mamelucos, Aki le regalo muchas sonajas, mordederas y chupones y Natsumi una pequeña tina y muchos accesorios de higiene (jabones, esponjas, shampoo, talco y crema).

Luego comenzaron con preguntas un poco incómodas como si Suzuno era bueno en el acto, si Suzuno era consentidor, si estaban comprometidos, si querían tener más hijos, desde cuando eran novios, entre muchas más. La pobre Kii respondía con una sonrisa fingida y Urvida solo escuchaba, no sabía cómo ayudar a su amiga pues cualquier cosa podía estropear el plan, solo ella sabía lo de Nagumo, hasta que afortunadamente llegó Toko y Rika quienes traían una enorme cuna con pequeños cojines y lindos suetercitos de colores. Luego comenzaron a hacer algunos juegos y así dejaron de hacer preguntas.

En el jardín los chicos conversaban acerca de Kii y de Suzuno

-¿has pensado en casarte con ella? –preguntó Kido

-sí –contesto Suzuno con una sonrisa

-¿y por qué no se lo has pedido? –Hiroto se pone frente al peliblanco exigiendo una respuesta

-pues no tengo las palabras correctas, ni un anillo, nada

Todos los del equipo se miraron y formaron una ruedita y comenzaron a idear un plan para que Suzuno le pidiera matrimonio a Kii, además de que comenzaron a juntar su dinero para comprar el anillo.

-¡listo! –gritó Endo –vamos a comprar el anillo

-¿QUÉ? –pregunto con confusión Suzuno

Hiroto y Midorikawa lo tomaron por los brazos y todos se fueron al centro comercial

Las chicas no se dieron cuenta de que los chicos se habían ido hasta que los llamaron a comer y no aparecieron

-ni modo, ¡me comeré lo que le tocaba a Midorikawa! –exclamó Kii ante la mirada divertida de las presentes.

En el centro comercial:

Todos estaban en una enorme joyería viendo muchos anillos de compromiso pero no lograban ponerse de acuerdo pues todos querían que Suzuno adquiriera el que les gustaba. Hiroto y Osamu discutían con Midorikawa y Tsunami entre un anillo con un rubí y otro con una esmeralda mientras que Endo y Goenji discutían con Kido y Fudo por uno de oro con diamantes y otro de oro con zafiros. El peliblanco agradeció que ya le habían dado el dinero y sin decirle a nadie salió sutilmente. Caminaba por los pasillos del centro comercial y encontró otra joyería solo que esta era más pequeña que la otra. Entro, pues vio en la vitrina un pequeño anillo de oro con un diamante en el centro. Pregunto por el precio y lo compró pero no presto atención hasta que vio a la vendedora para pagarle

-¿Bara?

-creí que no ibas a hablarme –contesto con una sonrisa mientras le entregaba el anillo en un lindo estuche blanco

-¿qué haces aquí?

-trabajo

-¿por qué?

-pues me pagan muy bien

-fue un gusto verte después de tanto tiempo –el chico ya iba a irse cuando

-puedo preguntar algo

-sí

-ese en un anillo de compromiso, ¿vas a casarte?

-sí

-¡enserio!, que bien ¿con quién?, claro si es que puedo saber

-pues con Kii

-con Keeve ¡wow! No puedo creerlo –sonríe

-pues, adiós, hasta luego

-adiós Gaze…¡Suzuno!

Suzuno salió y fue por los chicos que lo esperaban, obviamente, los habían sacado de la joyería por estar discutiendo, a todos les gusto el anillo que eligió Suzuno y luego regresaron a casa de Natsumi donde los esperaban para irse a sus respectivas casas.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Kii fue a ducharse mientras que los chicos y Yagami platicaban sobre lo que Suzuno planeaba

-me alegra que pienses en formalizar con Kii –dijo Yagami mirando el anillo

-pues espero que acepte –respondió Suzuno con un tono frío luego volteo a ver a los demás que se habían quedado en shock al escuchar ese tono de voz -¿qué?

-creí que ya habías dejado esa frialdad –dijo Midorikawa abrazado a Yagami

-recordé a Gazelle –añadió Hiroto, también abrazado de Yagami

-das miedo Suzuno –dijo Yagami con un tono de preocupación

-¡ya cálmense! No es para tanto –grito Suzuno –por cierto Bara es la que atiende esa joyería

-¡Bara!, ¿la de polvo de diamante? –pregunto Yagami alarmada

-sí, ella ¿por qué?

-ella es novia de Nagumo, ¿le dijiste algo de Kii?

-que me iba a casar con ella

-¡que torpe eres Suzuno!, sí Nagumo viene tu tendrás la culpa

-pero no sabía nada

-¡dijimos que nada a nadie!, ¡eres peor de tonto que Midorikawa!

-¡oye! –reprochó el peliverde

-(suspiro) pues ni hablar, si llega a venir impediremos que pase -añadió Yagami con molestia

-gracias chicos –Suzuno sonríe y se va a su habitación

Los tres se quedan en silencio y al mismo tiempo se encogen de hombros.

-oye Yagami ¿cómo es que sabes que Bara es novia de Nagumo? –pregunta Midorikawa

-pues lo vi besándose con ella hace un par de semanas –dice mientras se sienta en un sofá

-¡porque no nos dijiste nada! –reclamó Hiroto

-pues ya no lo íbamos a buscar ¿no?, lo vi, él no me vio porque me escondí y ya, todo tranquilo

Los dos se miraron y luego suspiraron con resignación.

Mientras tanto Bara hablaba con Nagumo

-¿entonces se van a casar? –la besa

-eso me dijo, mi amor –lo besa

-entonces…habrá que hacerles una visita –Nagumo sonríe mientras vuelve a besar a Bara y quita su blusa.

* * *

¿Pensaban que ya no aparecería Nagumo? jajajaja...

¿review?


	8. Chapter 8

Nudo de la historia y problemas...

* * *

_Capítulo 8: Declaración_

Suzuno la veía, estaba muy sonrojado no era habitual ver a Kii tan plácidamente dormida. Lo había convertido en un chico…feliz, ya no era el mismo de antes, eso estaba muy claro, ese bebé era muy importante para los dos.

-Kii, despierta –Suzuno besa suavemente sus labios

Kii sonríe y toma a Suzuno con sus manos y lo besa, ambos comienzan con un beso cálido, fuerte, demostrándose todo el amor que se tienen. Suzuno intensifica el beso, va a ponerse sobre ella pero bebé a bordo…

-lo siento –dice Suzuno mientras se separa de Kii

-no te preocupes –respondió Kii

Ambos se sientan en la cama. Suzuno está avergonzado, ¿desde cuándo reacciona así con un beso? Kii sólo lo mira mientras le dirige una sonrisa y vuelve a besarlo.

-voy a desayunar ¿me acompañas?

-luego te alcanzo

-de acuerdo –Kii lo vuelve a besar y sale de la habitación

Suzuno saca el anillo de la bolsa de su gabardina y sonríe, hoy es el gran día.

**Flashback **

Hace una semana:

Suzuno acomodaba los regalos de las chicas, la cuna estaba al lado de su cama y en ella los otros regalos. Ambos sonrieron cuando vieron la cuna, pronto serían una familia.

-Kii sabes algo

La joven voltea a verlo

-te amo –Suzuno lo había dicho, esa palabra, al fin

-yo también Suzuno –ella le sonríe

-siempre quise acercarme a ti pero tú, tu quisiste a Nagumo

La sonrisa de Kii se borró pero ya no lloró, después de todo Nagumo ya no le importaba –perdóname, si hubiera sabido

-no hay nada que perdonar –abraza a la joven y –lo que está por venir nos hará los más felices en el mundo

-gracias Suzuno, eres tan lindo. Me hubiera gustado que tú fueras el padre de este bebé

-lo soy Kii, siempre lo seré

Kii lo abraza con más fuerza, ahora sabe que no está sola.

-pero hay una condición –sonríe al ver su cara de confusión –¿aceptarías ser mi novia?

Sonríe y lo besa, él se sorprende pero corresponde, se separan con la respiración agitada

-Creí que nunca lo dirías, claro que acepto Suzuno –vuelve a besarlo

**Fin de Flashback **

Cuando llegó Suzuno a la cocina Midorikawa y Kii peleaban por el último plato de arroz, como todos los días, el albino tomó el plato y se lo dio a Kii mientras sujetaba a Midorikawa por los brazos.

Luego ambos volvieron a la habitación y ella se recostó un rato mientras que Suzuno leía hasta que esa calma se vio interrumpida por Yagami quien entro sin tocar y se sentó en la cama

-mañana iremos al segundo ultrasonido ¿no te da gusto? Podremos saber el sexo del bebé –exclamó Yagami

-¿iremos?, que te hace pensar que irás con nosotros –dijo Suzuno cerrando su libro

-solo porque son novios no te da derecho a ir solo con Kii, soy su amiga y puedo ir ¿verdad Kii?

-no Yagami, esto es un momento especial entre Suzuno y yo –dijo Kii seriamente

-¡envidiosos! –luego salió enojada

Ambos se vieron mutuamente

-vas a acompañarme ¿cierto? –preguntó Kii

-claro Kii, deseo saber si es niño o niña

Los dos sonrieron y Kii salió a buscar a Yagami, debía disculparse mientras que Suzuno fue a buscar a Midorikawa y Hiroto, necesitaba pedirle matrimonio a Kii pero ¿cómo?

Los dos estaban en el jardín practicando…¡Fútbol soccer! Cuando el albino llegó

-¿Qué te pasa Suzuno? –preguntó Hiroto

-¿pueden ayudarme?

-¿a qué? –cuestionó Midorikawa

-¿cómo le digo a Kii?

Los tres se pudieron a pensar en algo

-puedes hacerle una cena –propuso Hiroto

-¡sí!, luego la invitas a bailar y mientras bailan le dices –continuo Midorikawa

-y luego le das el anillo –dijo Hiroto

-me parece buena idea pero ¿cena?, ¿baile?, en donde rayos voy a hacerlo

-tu cocinas muy bien y puedes hacer la cena aquí en el jardín, pueden poner una canción romántica y bailan, además Hitomiko no está, salió con Kudo

-¿Kudo, cómo lo sabes?, enserio Midorikawa, eres igual que Yagami por eso le gustas –Hiroto sonrió cuando Midorikawa se sonrojo

-a mí no m-me g-gusta Yagami –se pone serio y luego sonríe -tengo mis redes de información

-ajá, como no –Hiroto solo lo ve con desconfianza

-¡cálmense ya!, bueno hago la cena pero ella va a estar aquí y se va a dar cuenta

-mmm –Midorikawa y Hiroto se ponen a pensar, cuando de pronto Yagami sale

-Kii y yo vamos a ir a comprar ropa de maternidad, ese es el regalo de Hitomiko, ¿q-qué pasa? –Yagami se asusta al ver a los chicos sonreír

-vamos a preparar una cena para Kii así que tárdense lo más que puedan por favor –dice Suzuno

-¡qué lindo!, les aseguro que nos tardaremos, cuenten conmigo –ella entra por Kii y luego salen

-luego volvemos, adiós chicos –dice Yagami guiñándoles un ojo, mientras jala suavemente a Kii hacia la salida

Ambas chicas salieron y los tres se pusieron a trabajar en la cena.

Hiroto saco una linda mesa, dos sillas, un mantel rosa y eligió la música "romántica", mientras que Midorikawa acomodó la vajilla y las servilletas, puso tres velas y varios faroles alrededor de la mesa y Suzuno preparo lacena.

La cena y la "ambientación" estaban listas, solo faltaba la chica y que Suzuno se pusiera un traje de gala, estaban por entrar para preparar a Suzuno cuando de pronto se escuchó una risa familiar

-¡qué lindo Suzuno!, tan romántico y frio como siempre –luego salió de los arbustos un chico de cabellos rojos, con un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa blanca y tenis del mismo color. Traía en la mano un balón oscuro…_caos_…

-¿qué haces aquí? –dijo Suzuno mientras sentía como esa frialdad regresaba a sus palabras –vete de aquí Nagumo…

* * *

Peligro, peligro, mucho peligro...

¿review?


	9. Chapter 9

Gracias por los reviews, creí que ya nadie leía esta historia T^T

por cierto, kamon-dark-kazemaru...

Las chicas en mi avatar son Yagami...Urvida (la de pelo azul) y Kii...Keeve (la de pelo ¿violeta?)...

Ahora sí, el...

* * *

_Capítulo 9: Decisión_

Los tres veían al chico, estaba parado ahí en medio del jardín, solo sonreía, de pronto soltó el balón y comenzó a caminar en dirección a los chicos

-veo que están muy ocupados ¿qué hacen?, algo especial ¿verdad? –se detiene cuando queda frente a Suzuno

-eso no te importa, ¡vete de aquí! –respondió el peliblanco

Hiroto y Midorikawa solo observaban, eso iba a acabar mal. Hiroto se dirigió a Midorikawa y le susurró:

-Midorikawa, alcanza a las chicas y distráelas, llévalas por un helado o algo ¡pero ya!, deben tardar más en volver, toma –le dio dinero al chico

-de acuerdo –Midorikawa tomó el dinero y salió rumbo a la calle

-¿piensas ir por la policía? –dijo Nagumo en tono burlón

Midorikawa solo lo vio con una mirada de enojo y salió corriendo.

-ya no eres bien recibido aquí Nagumo –dijo Hiroto

-¿Hitomiko no me dejará volver?, no lo creo

-le dijimos que no volverías, no creo que te permita regresar

-entonces sabe lo que hice –sonríe al ver que ambos miran al suelo -¿no? –dice con cinismo -¿qué le dijeron entonces?

-eso no te incumbe –grita Suzuno, con frialdad y furia

-ya veo, Hitomiko piensa que eres tu –ríe -no debes mentir Suzuno

-él es responsable, no como tú –Hiroto responde

-¡no me digas!, entiendo, tú estás enamorado de mi Keeve –señala a Suzuno

-¡no es tuya! –grito Suzuno

-claro que es mía, ¿sabes quién la embarazo? –ríe victorioso al ver la seriedad de Suzuno –fui yo

-¡CÁLLATE!, no permitiré que vuelvas a decir eso –Suzuno trata de golpear a Nagumo pero Hiroto lo detiene

-¡cálmense los dos! –Hiroto grita –Nagumo, aquí no eres bien recibido, vete

-espera, creo que sé lo que pasa, ¿vas a pedirle que se case contigo? Que tierno Suzuno

-¡eso no lo intuiste!, te lo dijo Bara ¿verdad?

-sí, ella también es mía

-¿y vas a hacerle lo mismo que a Kii? –pregunta Suzuno indignado

-no, creo que con ella si voy en serio, con Keeve solo fue un juego, solo me sirvió un rato

-¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO! –y con una fuerza que de quien sabe dónde sacó, Suzuno se liberó del agarre de Hiroto y le dio un fuerte golpe con el puño en el estómago provocando que se cayera

-t-tonto –Nagumo se agarra el estomago

-¡Vete de aquí!, yo soy el padre de ese bebé, gracias a tu irresponsabilidad, ahora tengo una familia, ¡no como tú!

-¡yo la embarace Suzuno torpe!

-pero es más padre el que cría que el que engendra

Nagumo solo se quedó callado, el albino tenía razón

-vete ya Nagumo, y no vuelvas a buscarme ni a mí, ni a mi esposa, ni a mi hijo

El pelirojo se levantó y tomo su balón –tienes razón por ahora pero tal vez cambie de opinión –como aquella vez Nagumo pateo el balón y desapareció.

Los otros dos se miraron y Suzuno cayó de rodillas al suelo

-Hiroto, tengo miedo

-¿de qué?, al fin lo hiciste reflexionar, no creo que vuelva nunca más

-¡pero lo escuchaste! –Suzuno comenzó a llorar

-entiende, yo estaré con ustedes amigo –Hiroto lo abraza

-no quiero perderlos, ni a ella, ni a mi hijo

-no los perderás, eso me consta Suzuno

-gracias amigo –Suzuno limpia sus lágrimas y ambos entran a la casa.

Mientras tanto Midorikawa y Yagami charlaban frente a una heladería

-entonces se apareció –Yagami está preocupada

-sí –Midorikawa mira hacia el cielo

-crees que puedan echarlo –hace que el chico la vea

-confió en el poder de Suzuno –ambos sonríen mientras ven a Kii, la cual no se decide por el sabor de su helado.

En un sitio apartado, Nagumo y Bara hablan

-no se libraran de mi –Nagumo esta recostado en las piernas de Bara

-por favor Nagumo, no vuelvas a ir –mientras la peliazul acaricia los rojos cabellos del chico

-está bien Bara, por el momento, está bien –la toma por el cuello y la besa

(…)

Tardaron en volver, Suzuno estaba preocupado pero respiro tranquilo cuando la puerta de la entrada se escuchó. Midorikawa entró con muchas bolsas con ropa, Yagami lo acompaño a dejarlas y luego los tres salieron de la casa, dejando a Kii y Suzuno solos.

Kii estaba sentada en el jardín, estaba esperando a Suzuno quien había llevado los platos a la cocina, la cena había sido un éxito pues ella se mostraba feliz y muy emocionada, sabía que algo importante pasaría.

-¿quieres bailar? –Suzuno regresó al mismo tiempo que una linda melodía se escuchó

-claro –Kii le sonrió

Ambos comenzaron a bailar mientras que los tres estaban haciendo guardia por los alrededores de la casa.

-Kii ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –Suzuno estaba sonriendo

-claro, amor, ¿qué pasa? –Kii lo mira con dulzura

-¿crees qué nuestra relación a madurado lo suficiente?

-madurado sí, pero ¿suficiente para qué?

-para que seas mi esposa –Suzuno le mostró el estuche, sacando el anillo

-yo, no sé qué decir –Kii está muy nerviosa, Suzuno le sonríe, esa hermosa sonrisa que le da confianza

-solo di que sí –Suzuno la besa

-¡no!, no puedo decir que sí –Kii se separa de Suzuno

El albino se queda en shock, ¿por qué no?

-un sí con simpleza no es válido cariño, Suzuno Fuusuke acepto con mucho gusto ser tu esposa –la morena sonríe mientras besa al chico.

Suzuno le pone el anillo, ambos están comprometidos, lo estarán desde ahora.

* * *

¿review?

porfis, porfis, porfissssss...


	10. Chapter 10

Jeje, eh llegado al capítulo 10, y... ¡voy por más! ñ_ñ

* * *

_Capítulo 10: Ultrasonido_

El gran día, después de tres lagos meses había llegado. Podrían saber el sexo del bebé, eso los llenaba de emoción.

Kii bebía y bebía agua, Suzuno leía una revista. Las enfermeras los veían sonrientes, esos dos chicos eran tan adorables cuando estaban tranquilos.

-Kii Fumiko entre al área de ultrasonido por favor –dijo una enfermera

-gracias –Kii estaba de muy buen humor

Dentro, el doctor volvió a poner gel y volvió a pasar el transductor, ahora el feto era más grande y al fin, se hizo la pregunta que querían contestar

-¿quieren saber el sexo del bebé? –dijo el doctor con un tono de misterio

-¡sí! –respondieron ambos chicos al unísono

El doctor río y luego siguió revisando. Los dos estaban expectantes.

-es… -volvió a añadir misterio

-¿es? –los dos estaban a la expectativa

-un niño –soltó sin más

-¿niño?, ¡niño! –Kii sonrió mientras que Suzuno estaba más que feliz

De nuevo, salieron con una enorme sonrisa, con la última cita dentro de tres meses, aunque el doctor había prevenido que tal vez ya no habría tercera cita porque tal vez iba a nacer el bebé antes de la fecha de la revisión. Cuando llegaron a la casa Yagami, Midorikawa, Hiroto y Hitomiko los esperaban con ansias

-¿y bien? –dijo Yagami

-¿qué es? –preguntó Midorikawa

-¿niño o niña? –continuo Hiroto

-cuéntenos ya –termino de decir Hitomiko

-pues es, un niño –dijo Kii con una linda sonrisa

-¡NIÑO! –todos gritaron felizmente

-bien pues manos a la obra –dijo Hitomiko con una gran sonrisa

* * *

¿review?

Sí, fue corto pero el próximo será más largo, lo prometo...


	11. Chapter 11

Soy muy feliz, eh llegado al capítulo 11 y esto ¡ME ENCANTA!...

* * *

_Capítulo 11: Planes_

-Midorikawa pon la cuna allá –Yagami señaló una zona junto a la cama matrimonial.

Después de dos meses el cuarto había sido pintado de un lindo tono azul celeste, claro, después de largas discusiones por el tono del azul. Kii y Suzuno estaban en su habitación, tenían curiosidad de conocer su casa pero Hitomiko lo tenía absolutamente prohibido.

Y sí, después de dos meses, la joven pareja tenía casa, era una linda casa que había comprado Hitomiko como regalo de bodas, ella se había casado en secreto con Kudo y ahora vivía con él y Fuyuka, la vida le sonreía, la entrenadora había conseguido trabajo en una importante televisora de Tokio, sería parte de un noticiero como comentarista de deportes y había decidido comprar la casa con su primer pago (para que se den una idea de cuánto ganaba mensualmente), además les ayudaría con los gastos de la boda y del bebé, Kii y Suzuno eran muy afortunados.

Otro día más estaban solos pues los chicos estaban decorando la casa, acomodando muebles, pintando, entre otras cosas. Hasta los de Raimon estaban ahí ayudando a pintar.

-¿y van a hacerle una despedida a Suzuno? –preguntó Fudo

-Midorikawa y yo hemos pensado en algo pero aún no tenemos nada concreto

-pues hay que hacer una –Fudo sonreía

-pero no tenemos tiempo libre –dijo Midorikawa –debemos pintar todo o Yagami nos matará

Los chicos se ven entre sí con cara de resignación a excepción de uno

-yo puedo organizarla –dijo con Fudo una siniestra sonrisa

-¿tú? –preguntaron incrédulos Kido, Kazemaru, Tsunami, Fubuki y Midorikawa

-¡que acaso no me creen capaz! –Fudo los mira con cara de asesinarlos

Todos los que estaban ahí solo lo observaron con miedo pero no dijeron nada, tal vez haría algo bueno por eso y su miedo, decidieron confiar en su capacidad.

-claro, yo organizare la mejor despedida de soltero que ha existido –después tiró la brocha al piso

-¡trabajen! Esa pared no va a pintarse sola –dijo Yagami mientras entraba a "supervisar" la obra -¡Fudo!, aún no terminas tu parte, ¡vuelve inútil! –la chica sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda cuando Fudo se le acerco con esa sonrisa psicópata

-la única que puede decirme inútil es Fuyuka, y créeme nunca lo hará –le dijo al oído mientras la empujaba levemente contra la pared y salía

Yagami lo miro con miedo y enojo, ante la sorprendida mirada de los chicos grito un fuerte -¡QUÉ! –la chica salió sonrojada ante la impotencia de no haberse podido defender del temible Fudo Akio

Mientras tanto Kii estaba comiendo helado de fresa con trozos de papaya y almendra en el jardín. Suzuno llegó y sentó junto a ella

-¿qué haces aparte de comer helado? –preguntó el albino

-pienso –la morena se veía muy concentrada en su pensamiento

-¿en qué? –volvió a preguntar mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de la chica

-en nombres para el bebé

-¿nombres? –Suzuno se interesa –dime tus ideas

-pues no sé, no tengo ninguna –deja el helado en la mesa -¿crees que sea buena madre?

-claro que sí –le da un corto beso

-me preocupa que los demás lo consientan mucho

-eso no pasará, solo lo trataran como al rey de la casa –Suzuno se incorpora

-¡eso es! –la chica también se incorpora con dificultad, esos ocho meses de embarazo eran difíciles

-¿qué? –Suzuno le ayuda a incorporarse

-se llamará Rei –dijo Kii mientras entraba a la casa

-¿Rei? –la ve con desconcierto

-¿no te gusta? –ella lo mira con enojo

-n-no, m-me p-parece b-bien –respondió con nerviosismo

-bien, pues Rei será su nombre –dijo la morena mientras entraba a la cocina y se preparaba un tazón con fruta.

Suzuno la observaba con una gotita en la cabeza, solo debía esperar tres meses para la boda, paciencia, necesitaba paciencia…

En otra casa:

-les agradezco porque vinieron a ayudarnos –dijo Hiroto mientras todos observaban sonrientes la casa finalmente terminada

El celular de Kido sonó –¿hola?, sí soy yo, ¡qué!, eres torpe Fudo, sí, sí, si yo les digo, ¿eh?, ¡TU LO SERÁS!, idiota, ¡QUÉ SÍ!, adiós

Todos lo miraban incrédulos, ¿por qué Fudo tenía el número de Kido?

-Fudo dice que la despedida será en un mes, en su casa –dijo el de rastas mientras guardaba su móvil en la bolsa de su pantalón

-¿en casa de Fudo? –todos preguntaron con miedo y asombro

-ni loco voy a esa casa –dijo Midorikawa

-yo apoyo esa idea –continuo Hiroto

-vamos no es tan malo, Fuyuka ha salido viva de ahí y quien sabe qué cosas hará con ella –replico Kido quien se sonrojo al sentir la mirada de los presentes ante tales palabras –no, yo me refería a…-

-eres un pervertido Kido –dijo Goenji

-¡ya basta!, eso no es verdad –Kido trató de excusarse

-bueno, ¿y nosotros que llevaremos? –pregunto Endo

-Fudo dijo que todo ya estaba listo, que solo fuéramos

-habrá que decirle a Suzuno –dijo Hiroto mientras veía a Midorikawa

-¡pero nada de llevar a las chicas!, ellas no deben saber nada de esto –dijo Kido

-pero ¿cómo hacemos eso? –reprochó Midorikawa

-confiamos en ustedes chicos –sonrió Tsunami mientras los abrazaba por los hombros

-_con que una despedida, nosotras no nos quedaremos atrás_ –pensó Yagami quien estaba escondida escuchando la charla de los chicos, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios

* * *

espero que les haya gustado...

¿review?...

ñ_ñ


	12. Chapter 12

Espero que les guste...

este es el caítulo 12 y ya casi, ¡ya casi!

* * *

_Capítulo 12: Despedidas_

-¿cómo? –Suzuno aún no salía de su asombro -¡ni loco voy a casa de Fudo!

-eso mismo dije –Midorikawa toma un paquete de galletas

-Midorikawa, no me estas ayudando –Hiroto lo mira con enojo –hasta los de Raimon irán, tienes que aceptar

-pero ¿y Kii?, no podemos dejarla sola, que tal si viene –Suzuno estaba preocupado

-va a quedarse Yagami, ella puede con él –añadió Midorikawa comiéndose la última galleta del empaque

-esas eran de Kii, tarde mucho en encontrarlas –dijo Suzuno con frialdad

Los chicos se quedan callados y lo miran con miedo

-¡por favor! –Suzuno se estaba hartando de que siempre lo vieran cuando hablaba así

-das miedo Suzuno, enserio –dice Hiroto

-pero no…

-calla, tus excusas no ayudan –reclamo Midorikawa

-¡que excusas!, no pienso ir –Suzuno se tira en el sofá

-¡irás! –grita Hiroto enojado, Suzuno solo lo mira con extrañeza –no te atrevas a desafiar el poder de génesis –dice para luego reírse y salir de la casa

-solo ve, será divertido Gazell –Midorikawa le revuelve los cabellos y sale siguiendo a Hiroto

-¡ya dejen de decirme Gazell! –Suzuno se incorpora mientras se acomoda el cabello, suspira –qué más da, creo que iré

Mientras tanto en el parque

-¿despedida de soltera? –preguntó Kii

-sí, será muy emocionante –le dijo Yagami

-pues no lo sé, ¿solo comeríamos té y galletitas?

-Kii, ¿solo piensas en comer?

-no pero, ¿qué más se puede hacer? –Kii se sienta en una banca

-no sé, juegos, chicos

-¿chicos?, por dios Yagami, eso no me interesa, estoy a punto de casarme, sobretodo de ser madre ¿y todavía dices que chicos? –Kii la mira

-bueno si no quieres no me importa, nos reuniremos, platicaremos un rato, beberemos té y ya –Yagami la mira también

-eres mala Urvida, mala –Kii se ríe –está bien iremos

-no me digas Urvida Keeve –Kii deja de reírse –aremos la reunión en casa ¿sí?

-has lo que quieras, solo avísame –Kii cierra los ojos

El mes pasó rápido, los preparativos en casa de Fudo marchaban a la perfección, se la iban a pasar muy bien aquella noche. Por su parte Yagami ya había cocinado muchas galletas y la sala estaba lista para recibir a las demás que fueron llegando en grupos primero Haruna, Aki y Natsumi, luego llegó Toko, Rika y Fuyuka.

-saldremos para dejarlas solas –dijo Hiroto mientras saludaba con la mano a las chicas

-no tardaremos mucho, espero –continuo Midorikawa mientras tomaba una galleta ante la asesina mirada de Yagami

-espero no tardar, llámame si algo ocurre –luego beso a Kii suavemente, las chicas suspiraron y Suzuno se sonrojo por lo que salió rápidamente

Los tres salieron de la casa y ellas comenzaron a charlar animadamente.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Fudo, los chicos estaban sorprendidos pues no había cigarrillos, sólo un pastel aparentemente no adulterado y unas cuantas bebidas "misteriosas"

Los chicos llegaron y comenzaron a charlar. Cuando llego Aphrodi con varias bebidas - tu pedido Fudo -el rubio sonrió

-¿Aphrodi? –los presentes estaban sorprendidos de que él hubiese llegado con bebidas alcohólicas

-felicidades Suzuno, muchas felicidades –le entregó una cerveza –disfruta de tus últimos meses de soltería –sonrió y comenzó a repartir cervezas a los demás

Los chicos de Raimon no tardaron mucho para que el alcohol les hiciera efecto, pronto se vio a Kido discutiendo con Fudo sobre quien podría hacer el pingüino imperial número uno sin sufrir daños, Goenji y Tachimukai peleando por Haruna, Tsunami surfeando sobre la mesa, Aphrodi riéndose como loco de todo lo que veía y escuchaba y Midorikawa comenzó a actuar como Leeze mientras que Hiroto se había quedado dormido en el piso. Por otro lado el único que no había bebido nada era Endo que estaba muy entretenido jugando videojuegos. Suzuno estaba en el balcón veía la ciudad con una cerveza en la mano que no había terminado desde hacía ya dos horas estaba aburrido y fastidiado, había dejado a Kii sola para estar en esa aburrida reunión, dio un suspiro y tomo de un solo trago la cerveza, luego entro a la casa y se dejó caer en un sofá para después quedarse dormido.

Por otro lado las chicas ya habían terminado su reunión, Yagami estaba terminando de recoger el pequeño desorden y Kii estaba un poco alterada pues ya eran las dos de la mañana y los chicos aún no regresaban

-¿y si les paso algo? –Kii estaba caminando de un lado a otro junto a la puerta de entrada

-no te preocupes, seguro están bien –trato de calmarla Yagami

-¡ya se le hablaré a Suzuno! –tomo su celular y marco el numero pero nadie le contesto, no sabía que Suzuno estaba completamente dormido y en un ambiente con música a todo volumen –no contesta, algo malo paso

Yagami suspiro resignada

-¡qué significa ese suspiro!, sabes algo ¿verdad? –Kii la miro insistente

-están en casa de Fudo

-¿de Fudo?

-le hicieron una despedida de soltero

Kii abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa y luego tomo su bolso se puso un abrigo tomo a Yagami del brazo y salieron de la casa.

-¿a dónde vamos? –Yagami estaba preocupada

-me las va a pagar ese Suzuno

Por otro lado los chicos no sabían que las chicas iban para allá por lo que seguían tomando a excepción de Endo, que ya se había ido a su casa y Hiroto y Suzuno quienes dormían.

Aphrodi estaba cansado y también había decidido dormirse pero primero recogió su cabello en una coleta y como ya estaba pasado de copas cayó sobre Suzuno antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

Fudo estaba a punto de sacar más botellas cuando de pronto se escuchó que golpeaban la puerta. No podían ser los malditos vecinos porque todos le tenían miedo por lo que abrió quedándose sorprendido.

-¡donde esta! –grito Kii mientras sostenía a Fudo por el cuello

-no se de quien rayos me hablas

-como no vas a saber, ¡donde esta Suzuno! –volvió a decir Kii

-aquí solo estamos pura gente decente, no se de quien me hablas

-¡por favor!, ¿decente?, ¿tú?, no me hagas reír –y lo empujo para pasar. Lamentablemente lo que Kii vio no fue muy grato, ¡quien era esa rubia que estaba sobre Suzuno!

Sin saber cómo Fudo yacía inconsciente en el piso y Kii estaba justo frente a Suzuno

-Suzuno, despierta lindo –dijo Kii con una linda sonrisa

-¿Kii? –pregunto el albino sorprendido ¿acaso estaba soñando?

-¿Quién es esta? –Kii tomo del cabello a "la chica" y la tiró al piso

-…-el pobre albino aún no despertaba cuando sintió un dolor recorrer su mejilla

-¡eres un tonto!, morirás –Kii lo empujo y se dirigió a la salida pero sintió la mano de Suzuno -¡qué quieres ahora!

-a ti –Suzuno la abraza tiernamente

-¡cínico!, exijo saber quién es esa rubia –dijo Kii mientras la señalaba

Suzuno miro atento y comenzó a reír

-¡qué te parece tan gracioso! –Kii estaba más molesta

-no es una chica, es Aphrodi

-¿Aphrodi?, ¡eres un pervertido!

-no, no, no, espera, no es lo que crees Kii, despiértalo y verás

La morena, aún indignada, se dirigió a Aphrodi, quien a pesar del jalón y el golpe, no se había despertado, por lo que sacudió.

-¿qué sucede?, me quede dormido, fue demasiado alcohol –dijo el chico mientras se sobaba la cabeza

Kii ya estaba más tranquila y comenzó a charlar con Aphrodi, arreglando así las cosas. Los chicos estaban tan asustados que todo el alcohol había desaparecido de sus cuerpos. Hiroto había despertado y finalmente todos se fueron a sus casas.

Al día siguiente:

-¿me disculpas?, juro que solo me tomé una –Suzuno veía a Kii

-claro que sí, pero que jamás se vuelva a repetir ¡entendido!

-sí linda, lo que digas

Por otro lado Fuyuka le preparaba un café a Fudo quien estaba en el sillón tratando de soportar la horrible resaca

-no vuelvo a traer a esos mal vivientes a mi casa –dijo Fudo mientras tomaba la taza de café

-no digas eso, tranquilo –Fuyuka le sonríe

-¿tranquilo? –la mira y sonríe pervertidamente –creo que hoy no estaremos tranquilos

-¿no?, ¿por qué? –pregunta inocentemente Fuyuka

-porque nos estamos rezagando de los otros

-¿de los otros? –la chica ahora sabía a lo que se refería

-hay que emparejar a Suzuno y Kii, querida

* * *

¡ya casi!, ¡YA CASI!

¿review?


	13. Chapter 13

El martirió de Kii esta por terminar...

Espero que les guste este capitulo, ¡YA CASI! ¡waa! ^^

* * *

_Capítulo 13: Tranquilos, ¡esto es un simulacro!_

Era un pacífico día, perfecto para…

-¡simulacro!, ¡simulacro! –gritaba Midorikawa mientras corría por la casa

Yagami corrió a la habitación de Kii, tomo la pañalera y salió de la casa, Hiroto se dirigió a la camioneta y la encendió rápidamente y Suzuno salió con Kii, sosteniéndola con fuerza, todos subieron al auto y Yagami sacó su reloj.

-bien, lo hicimos en 5 minutos –felicito la peliazul

-ya estamos listos cierto –pregunto Suzuno

-claro que sí –contesto Yagami , orgullosa de ese tiempo

-¿y si algo sale mal? –alego Kii

-no te preocupes, todos estaremos al pendiente –le dijo Hiroto

Los cinco chicos salieron del auto y volvieron a la casa, debían seguir practicando que hacer en el caso de que el bebé decidiera "salir", todos estaban bajo una atmósfera de nerviosismo, estrés y constante presión pero a pesar de eso, Kii al entrar a casa exclamo con felicidad

-¡me prepararé un plato con helado, galletas, fruta, miel y chocolate! –luego se marchó hacia la cocina

Los demás solo la observaron, afortunadamente ya se estaban acostumbrando a esas escenas

-a veces siento que Kii fue poseída por scooby doo –menciono Yagami que después se marchó a su habitación

-eso es verdad, ni yo puedo seguirle el paso –dijo Midorikawa mientras cruzaba sus brazos y asentía con la cabeza

Hiroto y Suzuno lo miraron con extrañeza y después corrieron a sus respectivas habitaciones dejando a Midorikawa muy confundido, pues para ellos eso había sido un signo preapocalíptico, Midorikawa solo se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la cocina

–¡Kii, guardame un poco!

Oh sí, este mes era casi cardiaco para todos, hay que aclarar que apenas era el segundo día del noveno mes y ya todo estaba previsto.

La tarde paso tranquila, como cualquier otra tarde, Kii y Suzuno estaban en su habitación, ella estaba acomodando su ropa cuando se le cayó un sostén

-Suzuno me pasas…mmm…¿eso?

-¿qué? –Suzuno la mira

-eso –dijo señalando la prenda completamente enrojecida

-t-toma –Suzuno se lo entregó mientras su leve sonrojo adornó sus mejillas

-sabes, lo único bueno del embarazo es que ya aumente como 3 tallas –lo miró y le sonrió

Suzuno se puso aún más rojo y solo asintió, tomo su libro y comenzó a leer, Kii sonrió de nuevo y se recostó.

_(Una semana después)_

Hitomiko se dirigía a la casa colmada con un montón de ropa, el saber que sería un niño le había permitido comprar un sinfín de artículos. Le parecía lindo visitarlos de improviso y ver a Kii con Suzuno, ambos eran responsables y estaba orgullosa de eso. Sin embargo los chicos ignoraban el hecho de que sabía que el padre era Nagumo, gracias a la conversación de Yagami y Kii, había decidido mantener ese secreto guardado como su más grande tesoro, debía ser firme aunque doliera y mantener su orgullo ante todo, aunque era difícil con un bebé próximo a nacer.

Llegó y encontró a Maki (Maquia) y Osamu esperándola

-¿qué sucede?, ¿dónde están Kii y Suzuno?

-en el hospital –respondió Osamu tomando las llaves de su auto

-¿por qué?

-ya va a nacer –dijo Maki siguiendo a Osamu

-nos dijeron que esperáramos a que llegaras y que nos fuéramos contigo al hospital –dijo subiendo al auto

-pues vámonos ya –Hitomiko se apresuró a subir, y los tres se marcharon hacia el hospital

Por otro lado todos los chicos estaban preocupados parados en el tráfico, justamente ese día estaba infestado de gente, más bien, de autos. Kii sonreía a pesar de las dolorosas contracciones que estaba sintiendo

-¡todo es tu culpa Hiroto! –gritó Yagami

-¿mi culpa?

-si hubieras recordado que las llaves estaban en tu bolsillo no hubiéramos perdido tanto tiempo buscándolas

-estaba nervioso

-¿acaso crees que yo no?

-chicos –llamó Kii

-¡es tu maldita culpa! –volvió a decir Yagami

-¡CHICOS! –gritó Kii con molestia

-¡paren de discutir! –Reprendió Suzuno –mejor pensemos en una solución para llegar rápido

Midorikawa estaba pensando, (por más raro que se escuche) y recordó que el hospital estaba doblando la esquina a escasos dos metros de ahí.

-¡chicos! El hospital esta como a dos metros, justamente doblando por esa esquina

-¡ya lo sabemos! –gritaron Hiroto y Yagami

-pues urge llegar, creo que ya se rompió la fuente –dijo Kii con la mano y su pantalón mojados

Midorikawa y Suzuno se vieron con preocupación y antes de que Hiroto y Yagami pudieran hacer algo los tres ya habían salido de la camioneta. Suzuno cargó a Kii y corrió hacia el hospital mientras que Midorikawa corría delante de ellos gritando un

-¡esto no es un simulacro! ¡FUERA DE MI CAMINO!

Hitomiko ya le había hablado al doctor y este ya les esperaba con una camilla en la entrada, Suzuno recostó a Kii y besó su mano antes de que el doctor le dijera que esperara y corría hacia urgencias.

Las enfermeras le prohibieron la entrada por ser menor de edad por lo que el albino no tuvo más remedio que esperar con la compañía de Midorikawa.

Pronto llegaron Hiroto y Yagami quienes les dijeron que Hitomiko, Osamu y Maki ya iban para allá

-espero que todo salga bien –dijo Suzuno para después dejarse caer en el sillón de aquella sala de espera.

* * *

pobre Suzuno, haré algo al respecto ñ_ñ

el próximo capitulo estará lleno de sucesos extraños, espero subirlo pronto...muy pronto...

¿review?


	14. Chapter 14

Jeje al fin, ¡al fin!

...

* * *

_Capítulo14: Nacimiento_

Ahí estaba él, peor que nervioso, ¡le estaban sudando las manos!, nunca le habían sudado las manos. Daba vueltas y vueltas por el pasillo

-Suzuno, o te tranquilizas o te vas de aquí –grito Yagami pues la acción del albino la ponía nerviosa

Hitomiko estaba muerta de estrés, por qué demonios había tanto tráfico. No se lo explicaba y decidió comenzar a tejer algo para calmar su estrés mientras que Osamu y Maki pacientemente esperaban a que el tráfico fluyera, esos dos sí que eran raros.

Mientras tanto en el hospital Suzuno estaba siendo preparado para entrar con Kii, quien sabe como pero había logrado una autorización para entrar. Yagami estaba en la sala de espera con Hiroto

-perdóname

-no te preocupes, lo importante ahora es Kii y el bebé

Ambos sonrieron y miraron al reloj, exigiendo que el tiempo se apresurara y les permitiera conocer al pequeño Rei

Midorikawa llegó con una cara llena de miedo, alertando a los otros dos

-¿Qué pasa Midorikawa? –preguntó Yagami

-Nagumo viene para acá

-¿qué? –Hiroto se alarmó

Una voz los hizo voltear, encarándolo con odio y miedo a la vez.

-¿ya nació?

-no es de tu incumbencia –respondió Hiroto

-solo quiero verlo

-no te lo permitiré –dijo Midorikawa

-es mi hijo

-no, es de Suzuno –dijo Yagami –si te atreves a ir hacia cuneros te mató, o mejor, te castro para evitar que sigas regando niños por todos lados –la peliazul parecía hablar en serio, atemorizó a Nagumo, esa chica si era capaz, le constaba.

-¿podrían decirme que fue?, les juro que no volveré a molestarles nunca más, será como si nunca hubiera existido

-es una niña –dijo Yagami

-díganle a Kii que lo lamento, también díganle a mi hija que la querré siempre

-¡ni siquiera sabrá tu nombre! –replicó Yagami

Nagumo dio una reverencia y se marchó, aún tenía a Bara, no volvería a cometer el mismo error dos veces...

**(...)**

En urgencias, Suzuno sostenía la mano de Kii, ella pujaba mientras el doctor le daba instrucciones

-un poco más Kii –dijo Suzuno

En ese momento un dolor indescriptible pero fugaz llenó a Kii, el doctor cortó el cordón umbilical de aquel pequeño que lloraba con fuerza y entregó al bebé con la enfermera quien lo limpió y cobijó.

Kii respiró con fuerza y cerró los ojos mientras sonreía, la enfermera llamó a Suzuno y le entregó al bebé, el albino sonrió al ver al pequeño Rei que también lo miraba y pareció que le sonrió como agradeciéndole. Suzuno le entregó el bebé a Kii

-nuestro hijo Suzuno

-sí, nuestro pequeño Rei

Ambos chicos se besaron y luego volvieron a ver a Rei.

Cuando la enfermera informó del nacimiento, todos corrieron al área de cuneros y llamaron a Suzuno quien cargaba a un pequeño, se acercó al cristal y todos sonrieron al ver al pequeño bebé.

Luego llegó Hitomiko, Osamu y Maquia, los dos últimos fueron a ver al bebé y Hitomiko fue a ver a Kii quién estaba estable y muy bien, la darían de alta en tres días. En ese momento llegó Suzuno una enfermera y Rei para que fuera alimentado, Hitomiko lo cargó por un momento y le puso un gorrito azul, que terminó en aquellas desesperantes cuatro horas de tráfico.

**(…)**

Tres días habían estado en el hospital, Suzuno ya se había acostumbrado a dormir en el sofá cuando de pronto un beso en su frente lo despertó.

-vamos papi, es hora de irnos

Suzuno se despertó, tomó la pañalera, algunas cobijas y salió con Kii hacia el auto de Osamu que los esperaba para llevarlos a casa.

Llegaron y todos los esperaban, hasta los de Raimon estaban ahí, todos veían al bebé y no dudaban en que fuera hijo de Suzuno, pues se parecía a Kii en el color de piel y ojos, sólo que su cabello era un poco más oscuro. Estaban felices, eran una familia, Suzuno no estaría solo nunca más.

* * *

¿qué creen?, ¿QUÉ CREEN?...

¡esto aún no termina!, ya mero, ya mero, pero este no es último capi...

¿review?


	15. Chapter 15

Talvez sea un poco corto, pero estoy algo atareada (demasiada tarea de física)

En fin, sólo espero que les guste...

* * *

_Capítulo 15: Siendo padres_

-te toca

-pero son las 3 de la mañana

-te toca

Suzuno salió de la cama medio adormilado y caminó hacia la cuna, tomo a Rei y comenzó a arrullarlo

-creo que tiene hambre

-tráelo

Kii tomo al bebé y comenzó a amamantarlo, pronto el pequeño volvió a dormirse. La morena besó al bebé y lo coloco entre ella y Suzuno para luego quedarse dormida.

El haber soportado los antojos nocturnos de Kii no se comparaban en nada a las veces en que el albino debía levantarse para calmar al bebé, pero a pesar de lo agotador que era, él estaba muy feliz con su ahora nueva familia.

Suzuno y Kii aprendieron sobre la marcha y no les costó nada, ya sabían cambiar pañales, calentar biberones, bañar al pequeño, dormirlo, arrullarlo, entre muchas cosas más, habían pasado tres meses desde su nacimiento.

Por otro lado Hiroto y Yagami se encargaban de los preparativos de la boda, que estaba ya muy próxima. Prácticamente todo estaba listo.

El pequeño Rei era un niño muy lindo y bastante adorable (había logrado sacar la ternura de Hitomiko) lo único malo era su mal carácter, la genética no negaba lo sabido, Suzuno sólo podía decir -¡púdrete Nagumo! –pero no le importaba, fuera de eso, era el hijo que cualquier padre desearía tener.

Suzuno estaba por entrar a la universidad y gracias a Rei, se había decidido por la carrera de medicina, después se especializaría en pediatría. Por otro lado, Kii estaba decidida a ser psicóloga, gracias a todos los problemas que había sufrido, sería capaz de comprender a todas las chicas que hubiesen pasado por lo que le pasó.

Ese día era especial porque ambos iban a ir a su graduación, el final de su preparatoria estaba por llegar por lo que Kii y Suzuno ya estaban listos para irse.

-¿crees que él valla?

-no, se fue y no volverá

-espero que así sea, no me gustaría que llegara

-no te preocupes, yo los protegeré

-sólo sé que ahora, contigo me siento segura

Ambos se besaron ligeramente y Suzuno salió hacia el auto para subir la pañalera y la carriola.

Explico: Hitomiko les había dicho que la única condición era seguir estudiando, Kii falto a la escuela solo en su último trimestre de embarazo por cuestiones de seguridad, pero fuera de eso, ella había acreditado su examen final con una tesis, es así como consiguió terminar junto con sus amigos.

Kii subió al auto junto con Rei y los tres partieron hacia la escuela.

Allí, Rei causó un revuelo en todas las chicas, todas lo querían cargar o tomarle una foto, a lo que Suzuno se mostró demasiado sobreprotector y se lo llevó con él y los chicos.

-¿sabes?, no se parece nada a ti –dijo Endo, a lo que el albino se quedó en shock

-¿a qué te refieren Endo? –preguntó Hiroto

-a que el bebé es idéntico a su mamá, casi no sacó nada de ti

Tanto Suzuno y Hiroto suspiraron aliviados y sonrieron nerviosamente

-Suzuno –llamó Goenji

-qué

-¿puedo cargarlo? –el mismísimo Shuya Goenji había pedido cargarlo

-claro –Suzuno le dio a Rei

Goenji sonrió al ver que Rei le sonreía, se sintió muy feliz de tenerlo en sus brazos, sin duda sabía que el sí quería tener hijos en el futuro.

La ceremonia de graduación comenzó, a Kii se le otorgó un reconocimiento por ser constante a pesar de su condición, Suzuno recibió un diploma por ser de los mejores promedios.

Al final Osamu les había preparado una pequeña reunión en su casa y todos se dirigieron allá, era una comida sencilla pero bastante significativa para los recién graduados.

En la mitad de la fiesta Kii y Suzuno anunciaron la fecha de su boda y aprovecharon para invitar a todos los presentes.

* * *

Aún falta un suceso importante...

^^ ¿review? 


	16. Chapter 16

Lamento no haber actualizado antes...en verdad casi no tengo tiempo...

mañana tengo examen pero...¡el lunes empieza mi tan ansiada semana de vacaciones!...prometo actualizar también el otro fic y am...los dejo con el...

* * *

_Capítulo 16: Boda_

Todo aquel difícil camino había de culminar ese día, Suzuno estaba siendo auxiliado por Hiroto para ponerse su traje mientras que Yagami ayudaba a Kii y Hitomiko cuidaba a Rei quien traía un pequeño smoking blanco.

Midorikawa estaba en la recepción, controlando la entrada de los invitados y que aquella personita no llegara.

Todo el equipo Raimon estaba ya reunido en el jardín, Hitomiko y Kudo estaban en primera fila, ella cargaba a Rei que había sido rodeado por Aki, Haruna, Natsumi, Toko, Rika y Fuyuka quienes no hacían más que tomarle un sinfín de fotos, la ceremonia estaba por comenzar.

El primero en llegar a la ceremonia fue Suzuno que se veía bastante nervioso, sobre todo al ver la cantidad de invitados que estaban reunidos.

-revisemos –dijo Hiroto –el anillo

-listo

-el novio

-creo que listo

-¿cómo que crees?

-estoy nervioso

-sólo relájate, iré a ver cómo van las chicas

-de acuerdo

Hiroto se alejó, dejando a Suzuno aún más nervioso, el albino comenzó a temblar ligeramente pero afortunadamente llegó Endo y comenzó a levantarle el ánimo con palabras de aliento.

-chicas, las estamos esperan…do –el pelirojo quedo petrificado al ver aquella imagen. En verdad que Kii era muy hermosa, sobre todo con el vestido y arreglada de esa forma

-¿ya están todos? –pregunto Kii

-s-sí –Hiroto se sonrojo

-hey Hiroto, esta chica ya tiene compromiso

-s-sí, lo sé

Ambas rieron levemente y luego respiraron profundamente

-estoy lista

-pues querida amiga, suerte

-gracias Yagami

Ambas salieron, al mismo tiempo que la orquesta comenzaba a tocar. Endo le dio una palmada a Suzuno en el hombro y fue a su asiento, Suzuno quedo sin palabras.

Cuando Kii estuvo junto a él, le sonrió haciendo que ambos se relajaran. La ceremonia dio inicio...

**(-/-)**

Midorikawa seguía en la entrada principal, sin nada sospechoso afortunadamente, pero no se había dado cuenta de que Nagumo observaba todo desde su auto.

-amor, estas obsesionado

-no

-claro que sí

-…

-¿por qué no los dejas en paz?

-no puedo, el me quito lo más preciado que tuve

-¡eso es mentira!, él se hizo cargo de tu irresponsabilidad

-Clara, cállate

-pero entiende, ¡déjalos ya!, por favor

-necesito tener a mi hija

-no es tu hija, es hija de Suzuno y Kii

-eso no es justo

-todo fue tu culpa, acéptalo

-…

-me tienes a mí

-¿qué?

-que me tienes a mí

-Clara… gracias

La chica le sonrió tiernamente y luego beso sus labios -vámonos ya ¿sí?

-sí

Ambos se fueron...

**(-/-)**

Todo transcurrió en orden y con armonía, hasta que al fin llegó el típico

-los declaro marido y mujer

Ambos unieron sus labios y todos les arrojaron pétalos de rosa, luego ingresaron al salón principal para dar inicio a la fiesta.

Todos ahí se divirtieron mucho, era una ocasión importante y todos se unieron a la feliz pareja para compartir aquel sentimiento y celebrar el nacimiento de esa nueva familia.

Al caer la noche, Kii y Suzuno se fugaron con el pequeño Rei y se fueron a casa. Nadie pregunto por ellos, pues nadie se dio cuenta, lo importante era que al fin estarían los tres, juntos por siempre.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado...

por fa lean el próximo capitulo...


	17. Chapter 17

No me resistí...jeje, (redoble de tambores) el capítulo final...

* * *

_Capítulo 17: Un final feliz_

Han pasado seis años, era una tarde de verano en la cual la familia había decidido salir a dar un paseo pero terminaron en el parque comprando helados.

Rei jugaba con Suzuno ambos practicaban tiros especiales y Kii se ralajaba leyendo bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-mamá te encargo mi gorra

-bien

-¡mía! –gritó una pequeña con el largo cabello platinado sujeto a una coleta mientras se ponía la gorra y corría.

-¡Ran!, démela es mía –le gritaba mientras la perseguía

-¡no! –la pequeña corrió velozmente junto con su balón hasta llegar a un sitio apartado de su hermano y comenzó a practicar.

-¡impacto glacial! –el balón se desvió un poco y golpeo en la cabeza a un hombre que se sobó y tomo el balón entre sus manos.

-¡lo siento mucho!

Aquel hombre era Nagumo, al ver a la pequeña quedo en shock

-¿me da mi pelota?

-claro, toma

-gracias

-dime, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Ran

-¿Ran qué?

-Ran Fuusuke Fumiko

Nagumo abrió los ojos y sintió una enorme felicidad recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza.

-¿cuántos años tienes?

-cinco

Algo no encajaba, se supone que debía tener seis, tal vez…

-¡Ran!, vámonos papá y mamá nos hablan, ¡oye!, ¡dame mi gorra! –el pequeño le arrebató la gorra dejando relucir su hermosa cabellera platinada.

-¡Rei!, eso no es justo –gritó la pequeña

Fue ahí, cuando Nagumo comprendió que había sido engañando… había sido un niño

-hasta luego señor

-¿Quién demonios es ese? –pregunto el niño mientras abrazaba protectoramente a su hermanita

-¡no seas grosero Rei!, el me regreso mi balón. Hasta luego…¿señor?

-dime Burn

-¿Burn?,…bueno adiós

Rei lo vio con desconfianza y corrió tomando a Ran de la mano.

Nagumo sonrió y siguió a ambos niños con la mirada hasta que los perdió de vista. Luego se sentó en una banca.

-¡Papá! –un pequeño de cinco años se abalanzo hacia el tirándole helado encima, era un pequeño con cabello azul, tenía sus ojos.

-ten cuidado Shutaro, papá debe cuidar su ropa

-lo siento mami

Clara y Nagumo sonrieron, después se sentaron junto al pequeño.

Los dos pequeños llegaron y Kii los abrazó

-¿a dónde habías ido Ran?

-es que Rei no me presto su gorra

-Ran, es de tu hermano, tú tienes la tuya

-pero no me gusta papá

Suzuno la miro y le sonrío.

-papá Ran estaba con un sujeto extraño –Suzuno y Kii se miraron y luego miraron a Ran

-me regreso mi balón y me dijo que le dijera Burn

En ese momento Kii y Suzuno voltearon a todos lados encontrando a Nagumo, comprendieron que era hora de irse. Suzuno tomo a Rei de la mano y Kii a Ran luego subieron a su auto y se marcharon.

Al fin de cuentas les alegro ver a Nagumo, y saber que ahora, aquel chico que tanto daño les había causado en un principio, ahora tenía una familia.

**FIN **

* * *

Notas finales: muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron este fic, en verdad agradesco su tiempo y espero que el final no los haya desepcionado...a mí me gusto.

Disfrute escribir esta historia y en verdad, gracias por todos sus maravillosos reviews ^^

Em...¿último review?


End file.
